Que demonios pasa?
by metzli17
Summary: -ah!... kurosaki-kun!, dejaras a rukia-chan asi!-se estaba acercando lentamente a la orilla de la cama e ichigo cada vez mas a la pared tratando de buscar la puerta-… porque huyes… anoche estabas tan ansioso que no dejaste ni que bajáramos del coche…-
1. Chapter 1

**Hola lectors jeje espero que estén bien ustedes y sus seres queridos, mm pues acá en mi país estamos de vacaciones yo creo que por eso estoy aquí de nuevo escribiendo mmm bueno espero que les guste jeje ya sabes quejas o sugerencias son bienvenidas .**

**RECUERDEN QUE BLEACH ES DEL SR. TITE KUBO.**

**¿Qué Demonios Pasa?**

**CAP. I ¿Qué haces en "mi" cama?**

*ichigo estaba mas que cómodo , sentía una calidez como nunca había sentido, la cama en la que dormía era tan suave, el olor que despedía era tan agradable a su sentido olfativo que no encontraba palabra para describirlo al respirar profundamente giro un poco su cuerpo pero topo con algo, así que se dispuso a abrir sus ojos ….

-que?- pensó, al ver quien estaba dándole la espalda, no era necesario girar a esa persona para darse cuenta de quién era-rukia?-dijo para si nuevamente-que haces en mi cama?-agrego en susurro alzo la vista y de inmediato miro que esa no era su habitación-pero…que…-pensó al ver que la cama era Quinsai en frente de esta una TV de plasma y a unos pasos una puerta de color blanca, del lado izquierdo de la cama un closet algo grande seguido de una puerta y del lado derecho una ventana algo grande también; se levanto con cuidado de la cama- donde, y que hace rukia en la misma cama conmigo?-la miro un poco extrañado al ver que esta se giro mas no despertó, su rostro estaba tan sereno como pocas veces , no pudo embonar una sonrisa en su cara, aun asi estaba bastante confundido, se dirigía a la puerta blanca para ver si era la salida cuando esa voz lo nombro-

-ichigo…?-sonó algo adormecida.- a dónde vas?, –se sentó un poco en la cama,- vuelve a la cama –con su mano derecha le dio unas palmadias a esta e hiso una sonrisa picara-anda!, tenemos que aprovechar que Yuki no esta-se puso de rodillas en la cama estirándose un poco dejando ver que su baby doll color morado no dejaba nada a la imaginación , y uno de los tirantes taba semi caído del lado izquierdo-

-ichigo trago saliva-rukia…-dijo nervioso- ….-se puso rojo como tomate-

-ah!... kurosaki-kun!, dejaras a rukia-chan asi!-se estaba acercando lentamente a la orilla de la cama e ichigo cada vez mas a la pared tratando de buscar la puerta-… porque huyes… anoche estabas tan asocio que no dejaste ni que bajáramos del coche…-dijo la morena estando de pie, a unos escasos 4 o 3 pasos de el que cada vez mas trataba de alejarse pero rukia lo jalo de su camisa de resaca hacia ella dándole la vuelta y empujándolo hacia atras–

-rukia…. Es…espera…-decia nervioso tomando las manos de la morena y alejándola un poco- …que dices..? ayer…ayer estábamos en el la SS huyendo de tu hermano..-dijo muy seguro-

-ajajajajajajaja, Nii-sama…..? porque lo mencionas… -arqueo una ceja y termino por sentarlo en la orilla de la cama- si Nii-sama se entera de todo lo que hacemos y hacíamos antes de Yuki nos mataría-le dijo en oído con una voz seductora a la cual al peli naranja le puso los pelos de punta, se sentó en sus piernas-

-atónico, mega sonrojado, confundido y comenzándose a excitar no era para mas si la morena con esas ropas y lo que hacía no le ayudaba estaba irreconocible. La abrazo de la cintura- rukia….

-ichigo!... acepto!-dijo correspondió el abrazo-

-eh!—ok esta SUPER confundido- …..-

-aaaa baka!… acepto darle un hermanito a Yuki-lo beso tiernamente en los labios dejándolo a el con los ojos como platos-…..,mmmmm y ahora no diras nada idiota!-lo miro feo bueno al menos la rukia que conocía esta regresando-

-ichigo seguía mudo y estático-

-ahaagggrrr….-se levanto – escúchame cara de mono , ayer!-le tomo del cabello- deje que fuera como tu querías no?... y ahora yo quiero y tu y tu amiguito-dijo señalando la entre pierna- jm! TE ODIO!- camino hacia la puerta blanca la abrió , salió y la azoto-

*Ichigo después de unos segundo reacciono y hablo para si mismo

-que yo… ayer hice que?...pero si ayer estábamos con Byakuya en la SS…-se toco la cara y al sentir algo diferente-que….-volvio a tocar cerca de la barbilla, bien ahora sabia cual era la puerta de salida entonces la otra seria el baño, se puso de pie y dirigió hacia ella entro y su cara hizo una mueca de horror al ver al endemoniado conejo por todas partes en las puestas de la regadera, tapa del baño, toallas y tapete del piso, trago un poco de saliva al acercarse al espejo y se sorprendió aun mas.- pero que demonios esta pasando?- grito para si mismo- ….como es que?, cuando?- bueno en el espejo se reflejaba un ichigo con un poco de barba sexy en sus mejillas y barbilla, seguido de una cara un poco mas madura, admitia que se vea galan su cabello un poco mas largo de lo usual, miro su mano izquierda y vio un anillo en el dedo anular plateado lo saco de su dedo y vio que dentro decía una fecha – quince de julio, -dijo para si- volviéndoselo a colocar- a ver ichigo! Tranquilízate, analiza cuidadosamente lo que paso desde que rukia despertó… OK… a ver.. 1 dijo que Yuki no estaba…pero quien demonios es Yuki?-miro de nuevo el espejo- 2 que hacemos los dos en la misma cama?...que carajos voy a saber!-se rasco la cabeza-3 que significan esas ropas! Maldita sea la enana se veía tan bien…-abrió de golpe los ojos al captar lo que había dicho- dios no dije eso…. A ver también dijo que Byakuya nos mataría si se entera de lo hacíamos…..hacíamos!...pero….- se sonrojo al recordar un poco, suspiro-y..que demonios me paso!- estaba un poco alterado y un golpe en la puerta lo asusto- rukia! –dijo del susto-

-si ya terminaste de escupir a tu hollow interior! Puedes venir a desayunar….- decía en un tono molesta- no te voy a estar esperando animal!-

-desayuno!... cual hollow?...-miro a su alrededor, abrió un poco la llave del grifo se lavo la cara suspiro – bien… me recostare de nuevo en la cama y toda esta pesadilla desaparecerá, si eso are! –dijo muy seguro-

* abrió lentamente la puerta, vigilo que rukia no estuviera por ahí camino despacio casi de puntitas a la cama, se recostó dio un vistazo por ultima ves a la habitación y cerro sus ojos, trato de relajar su respiración lo hiso coloco su mano derecha en su cara para tapar la luz del sol que estaba reflejándose por la cortinas cuando abrió de nuevo sus ojos.

-maldita sea!- se puso de pie todo igual ningún cambio se toco su rostro y nada – demonios…-frunció su seño y camino a la salida-

* Cuando salió se sorprendió al ver como era por fuera del cuarto, parecía que mientras caminaba hacia el olor de comida todo se veía en cámara lenta, del lado izquierdo en la pared había unas fotografías de la familia de ichigo con rukia y el en diferentes lugares el parque, centro comercial, seguido de algunas de la SS de almas con los demás, mas delante una puerta con unos dibujos de monstros y hombres peleando ….la curiosidad lo mataba por abrir la puerta pero se contuvo al levantar la mirada y ver que rukia ponía algo en la mesa…..rukia no parecía cambiada físicamente bueno solo sus caderas estaban un poco mas anchas, sus piernas seguían siendo hermosas –dios porque pienso eso-vio como camino de nuevo imagino hacia la cocina, llego al o que parecía la sala comedor y enfrente de la mesa estaba una sala de piel color negro con una mesa en el centro con un adorno del odiado conejo " todo iba bien" ,seguido por fotos de 3 personas ellos dos y un pequeño de pelos naranjas fue lo único que alcanzo a distinguir, levanto la mirada y en la pared principal vio un cuadro con el tamaño similar al de su madre en su casa pero con el y rukia vestidos de novios.

-es enserio!-dijo en voz alta-

-que animal!-dijo rukia jalando una silla del comedor para sentarse-

-eso!-señalo la foto-…

-mmmm-decia rukia con un pedazo de bocado …-asi… fue un regalo de tu padre…-trago- siempre dices que lo quitaras pero eres un holgazán que solo piensa en comer, dormir…. Y cuando TU! Quieres en sexo!- enfatizo aun seguía molesta- y que también me despreciaras el desayuno-le lanzo un mirada asesina-

-no me refería a la foto! Si no a lo que refleja la imagen, que demonios pasa! Rukia? Si esto es una broma lo lograsteee maldita enana!- se cayo al ver que se levanto y le toco la frente-

-mmm pues no tienes fiebre…-ah!- enserio estas mas raro que de costumbre-puso sus manos en sus cintura- para esto me pediste que llevara a Yuki a de tus hermanas….. –

-que yo que?... no te pedi nada! Para que lo haría! Eh y que significan esas ropas! Cúbrete maldita sea!- le grito

-a mi no me grites animal!... que esto me lo puse para ti pero si no quieres que lo tenga- puso sus manos en el final de este y estando a punto de levantarlo-

-NOOOOO! Que haces maldita loca!- le bajo las manos-

-DIOS ICHIGO! SUENAS COMO LA PRIMERA VES QUE ESTUVIMOS JUNTOS!

-….-se apodero de el, el silencio.-

-rukia cruzo sus brazos- no tiene caso, ire por Yuki ….al menos nuestro hijo, sabe cómo hacerme reír!-se dirigió al cuarto y nuevamente azoto la puerta (xD).

*Ichigo solo suspiro…. Y se sentó en la mensa…

-ya molesto.- no puedo creer que esto me este pasando, si es real porque demonios no recuerdo nada de lo que paso para estar hasta aquí- giro al escuchar que la puerta se abria-

-bien, si no quieres el desayuno, pues tiralo o a ver que haces, -decia la oji indigo tomando su bolsa que estaba colgada en un pequeño pilar, - a si?... donde están las llaves….-le extendió la mano-

- las que…?- puso las manos en la cara- no me molestes….

-grrrrr…-rukia contuvo su enojo, se acerco y jalo la silla de a lado y se sento- mira ichigo…sabes que no me gusta estar enojada… contigo…-trago un poco de orgullo-

-el peli naranja la volteo a ver-…rukia…yo…

-cállate animal! Y déjame hablar!... ire por Yuki y asi tendrás tiempo para pensar no se que te paso durante la noche pero…. Te quiero de regreso ok!-se puso de pie y el la miro a los ojos- olvídate de las llaves me ire en taxi- se despidió de el dándole un beso en la mejilla-

-ichigo dejo caer su cabeza en la mesa-…necesito dormir…..- se levanto y dirigió al sillón quedando dormido.-

**Continuara…..**

**Buenoooo espero que les haya gustado jejeje… tenia ratote que no publicaba nada pero pues la vacaciones me inspiran espero que les guste y si ustedes quieren la continuación vendrá pronto jeje un besote a todos …. :P**


	2. Hazme recordar

**Hola niñas y niños jejej bueno pues aquí les dejo el 2do cap de el fic espero que les guste jeje y me dejen sus criticas :P un abrazo saludos.**

**RECUERDEN QUE BLEACH ES DEL SR. TITE KUBO.**

**¿Qué Demonios Pasa?**

**Cap. II " hazme recordar"**

_-ichigo!-decía una voz familiar para el- ichigo!.. ICHIGOOOO!-seguido de un golpe en las costillas.-_

_-abrió los ojos de golpe- quien es yuki!—grito-_

_-yuki?...-la morena lo miro feo-…yuki así que así se llama la lagartona con la que me engañas-fingió lagrimas- maldito kurosaki-kun! Eres un infiel-seguía en su drama –_

_-rukia!.-dijo alegre- regresaste..? todo regreso a la normalidad!-embono una sonrisa-_

_-eh?...si no me fui a ningún lado imbécil…-cruzo los brazos-además…por tu…cul-rukia no termino ya que ichigo la abrazo-ichigo…-soltó serenamente la morena-_

_-no fue desagradable….pero me aterro el no recordar como llegamos a formar una familia-dijo tan serio como pocas veces hablaba, con esa voz ronca que lo caracterizaba-_

_-de que demonios estas hablando, cual familia?-intento separarse pero el solo la soltó un poco para poderle ver el rostro- que…crees que haces animal!-estaba un poco sonrojada la morena-_

_-mmm… ahora tu eres la que huyes.-se acerco lentamente a esos labios de semi abiertos, necesitaba morder lo carnoso que se veían, sentirlo, se acercaba cada ves mas, quedando a unos escasos 2cm de distancia logro sentir.-_

_*_Sentir un tremendo dolor de cabeza, que lo hizo abrir de golpe los ojos para mirar unos tiernos y enormes ojos marrón que lo miraban tiernamente haciendo puchero… y en una de sus manitas un juguete que parecía ser un robot.

-poque, no fuiste con mama po mi?...-le hizo puchero- papi! Baka!-le grito-

-yuki! Que he dicho sobre llamar a papa así!-sonó la voz claro estaba era de la morena-

-ichigo se incorporo al sillón- diablos solo fue un sueño….-se tallo un poco los ojos, agacho un poco la mirada para toparse con la de esa pequeña personita, la analizo bien dios era casi igualito a el cuando era niño, los mismos ojos, el cabello .-jm!...-sonrió-

-que es tan gacioso,…papi?-se acerco a el –

-cuantos años tienes?-le soltó de golpe-

-rukia estaba recargada en el pequeño pilar observando atenta lo que hacían los dos-

-eh?...papi! malo –su puchero se intensifico – no recuerda la edad de su hijo…mami!-corrió fingiendo lagrimas-

-eso no lo saco de mi –pensó el peli naranja al ver el drama que había armado-

-ah! Ichigo, porque siempre lo haces llorar con tonterías, la vez pasado no durmió porque tu le dijiste que si no se comía el cereal el coco se lo llevaría-lo cargo-

-se levanto del sillón y giro- rukia-….necesito hablar contigo-dijo serio-… de preferencia a solas-

-mmm-levanto una ceja, y su hijo que estaba recostado en el hombro de esta levanto un poco la cabecita para voltear a ver a su papa con los ojitos a medio cerrar-…. Esta bien, pero sostenlo un momento ya es hr de su siesta así que preparare su cama-le dio a ichigo a Yuki y este con un poco de dificultad lo tomo-

-pe…-pero..rukia-decía con el niño en brazos…. Y este bostezando- asi que yuki eh?

-….no.. solo yuki papi-le sonrió- yukie no ….-lo abrazo acurrucándose en su hombro derecho-

-ichigo correspondió inconscientemente el abrazo y pensó- como pude olvidar como llegue a esto?, porque no recuerdo nada…. El tenerlo aquí conmigo- lo abrazo con un poco mas de fuerza- me da… tanta paz…-dejo de pensar al sentir un poco de respiración en su cuello-jm..creo que se quedo dormido- dijo para el en susurro y camino hacia el cuarto que ya había visto, solo que esta vez si abrió la puerta-

*al entrar no pudo evitar un poco recordar como era su cuarto a mas o menos la misma edad que si hijo- ok ya lo había dicho su hijo aunque no lo recordara- estaba una cama con forma de carro famoso rojo de una película, seguido de unos puf pequeños en forma de kon y de otro del odiado conejo por el , una pequeña cómoda con juguetes arriba y cosas de aseo personal .

-ah… ves te dije que se dormiría… solo tu logras que eso suceda- le dijo susurando- anda ya quite todo su enjambre de peluches-señalo el piso y si había un puño de peluches tirados en una pequeña esquina, abriéndole paso a ichigo para que lo colocara en la cama-

-shsss hsss shsss,- ichigo hizo ese ruido característico cuando no quieren que se despierte un bebe, dejándolo en la cama-… baya…-dijo al reacomodarse-

-rukia lo tomo de la mano- gracias a el somos uno-soltó

-ichigo la miro sin que ella se diera cuenta ya que veía a Yuki tiernamente-….rukia….

-shssss- le hiso una seña con el dedo, lo soltó y se dirigió a la salida e ichigo la siguió, cerro la puerta del cuarto y camino hacia su cuarto entro- bien que eso eso tan serio que quieres decirme-cambio a modo serio tan de repente-

-necesito que me contestes a todo lo que te preguntare, sin reproches , enojos o mas preguntas ok?- sonó firme-

-rukia confundida se sentó en la cama suspiro -….ok… aver…..-hizo una señal con la palma de la mano dándole luz verde-

-el oji miel estaba nervioso, no tenia como formular las preguntas – como….co…como es que tu y yo ….bueno mas bien cuando….nos casamos?

-mmmm hace 4 años el 15 de julio a petición tuya- soltó y cruzo sus piernas-

-trago saliva- entonces yuki tiene 4 años?

-ah! Que te pasa animal!... no nos casamos por que estuviera embarazada-giro un poco su cara haciendo puchero-

-ok entonces Yuki tiene 3 años-tomo nota mental-….no..no quise decir eso….entonces… tu y yo… desde antes teníamos…..-se puso rojo.-

-…teníamos….-le regalo una sonrisa picara-…mmm kurosaki-kun quieres que te ayude a recordar los viejos tiempos, cuando lo hacíamos a escondidas-lo dijo y en el tonito que mas odiaba-

-mas rojo- no dije eso!... eso lo recuerdo un poco…-solto al ver mini fotografías en su mente de lo que apenas llagaba a hacer con ella

-ahss que aguafiestas eres-cruzo los brazos-

-los nervios de ichigo estaban cesando un poco aun no recordaba ni media palabra de lo que rukia le decía-….rukia… porque Yuki?

-ah!...porque…porque tu pedazo de animal no dejaste que lo honrara con el nombre de Nii-sama-lo señalo y lo miro feo-

-que que… querías ponerle byakuya! Estas enferma!- le soltó de golpe, baya sus nervios se había desvanecido aparentemente, dijo acercándose a ella-

*rukia parecía fuera de sus pucheros sus ojos parecía algo felinos, despedían un brillo intenso e ichigo lo noto, tenia miedo de acercarse y ser atacado como en la mañana, ella cada que podía se lamia el labio inferior y lo miraba con lujuria…tan ansiosa estaba… tan bueno era el en la cama como para tenerla asi, o si eso fue directito al ego del ojimiel.

La morena se puso de cuclillas en la cama y con el dedo índice de la mano derecha llamo a ichigo hacia ella no sin antes con una señal le dijo que cerrara la puerta, el adorable esposo no puedo evitar acerca sele y como no hacerlo si rukia lo había embrujado con esos juegos de miradas, estando en frente de la cama ella lo jalo quedando ella debajo y el arriba-

-ichigo….. no me hagas esto…-dijo ya un poco agitada-

-el estaba idiotisado con el comportamiento , aunque no le sorprendía ….recordaba que cuando estaban en la casa del viejo solos esas miradas solo se las dirigía a el – que?...recordé, algo?...-pensó y pestaño un poco, sentándose en la cama-

-…..-la oji indigo hiso lo mismo que el- ichigo-agacho la mirada-… hay alguien mas…?...que te sucede anoche morías por hacer el amor conmigo en el acto me pediste otro bebe, porque dijiste que …..-su voz estaba sonando cortante-

-ichigo la volteo a ver- demonios! La estoy haciendo llorar- dijo para si-…ichigo que carajos te pasa, esto no puede ser una pesadilla, no lo puede ser, es tu vida, la que formaste….pero…-dejo de pensar al sentir que rukia estaba por levantarse de la cama, solo que el la jalo recostándola nuevamente-…..rukia….-miro sus ojos vidriosos-

-dejame-le volteo la cara- no quiero tu lastima- suspiro tragándose un poco de llanto-

- su marido desmemorisado se acerco a su cuello besándola tiernamente-…perdóname….por favor…-la comenzó a acariciar, su cuerpo actuaba solo ,(si claro)-rukia-

-ella soltó un leve gemido….-baka!-enredó sus dedos en los cabellos de el .

-dejo el cuello para, ahora si probar y recordar el sabor de aquellos labios carnosos-…rukia…ayúdame….ayúdame a recordar!-decía ya con la respiración mas que agitada-

-ella lo miro un tanto confundida pero tiernamente-…..ichigo….-el estaba por continuar, pero ella le dijo..- Yuki…

-si quiero otro como yuki…-soltó el peli naranja.-y la beso pero ella lo empujo-

-no idiota! Yuki!... no cerraste la puerta con seguro baka!-lo empujo fuera de la cama.

-papi, poque…..aplastas a mami así?-dijo tiernamente confundido.-

**Continuara…**


	3. haciendo chanwuishes

**Hola niñas y niños jejej bueno pues aquí les dejo el 3er cap de el fic espero que les guste jeje y me dejen sus criticas :P un abrazo saludos. Perdón por la tardanza jeje las vacaciones se terminaron y el tiempo también jejeje**

**RECUERDEN QUE BLEACH ES DEL SR. TITE KUBO.**

**¿Qué Demonios Pasa?**

**Cap. III " haciendo chanwuiches"**

***Ichigo solo abrió intensamente los ojos con cara de what?... y siguiendo la mirada de rukia se dio cuenta de que un pequeño, niño de cabello a naranjado estaba parado en la esquina de la cama….**

-papi?...no me vas a contestar?- le reprocho señalándolo-

-se supone que estabas dormido no!-regreso el reclamo el pelinaranja-

-oye! Tu tuviste la culpa!-lo empujo para que quedaran separados, en tanto Yuki estaba subiendo la cama con cuidado y rukia lo termino de ayudar- tranquilo …-decía abrazándolo- no pasa nada papi solo estaba…escuchando el corazón de mama…si eso era- sonrió la morena-

-ah!... eso no es cierto ¡!-dijo el pequeño muy seguro y cruzo los brazos-

-ichigo estaba un poco confundido, y arqueo un ceja- y que se supone que estábamos haciendo?-le solto al niño en tono un poco molesto.-

-oye baka! No le tienes porque hablar asi!-rukia le regalo una mirada acecina.-

-pues que no es obvio!...-dijo el pequeño kurosaki- estaban jugando a chanwuishss!-dijo levantando sus manos y haciendo un pan en el aire-

-akmmm….ajajajajajajaja…..-solto el ojimiel- quien te dijo semejante tontería?- sonrio y sus ojos se encontraron con los de su esposa sorprendida por la respuesta de los dos hombres de la casa-

-psss quen mas! Papi!...el abue-san! Dag! Papi!-le saco la lengua a ichigo-…yo lo escuche cuando les decía a mis tiyas que cuidado cuando al chanwuishss se le salía el relleno –

-pero corazón-hablo su madre con un poco de risa también- eso que tiene que ver?

-ahí mami! Che los dijo cuando estaban viendo en la tele a unos papis que también estaban como tu y tu-dijo lo ultimo señalando a ichigo y después a rukia-….por cierto en la tele la mami gritaba ucho! Cuando hacían chanwishss…..poque?- se puso su dedo índice en el mentón y miro a sus padres-

***A lo cual sus padres se sonrojaron, e ichigo se puso de pie y estando enfrente de la cama, no puedo evitar embonar una sonrisa hermosa al ver a su rukia con su hijo sentando en sus piernas tratando de hacerle olvidar el tema, después se encargaría de maldecir y golpear a su enfermo y pervertido padre no solo por decir eso en presencia de un niño pequeño si no también por la clase de forma en que a karin y a Yuzu les estaba enseñando cosas sobre el sexo.**

Rukia se dio cuenta de la mirada de ichigo…

-mmm que sucede?-pregunto serena con Yuki aun en brazos-

-nada-dijo el aun desmorisado pero sereno ichigo- es solo que….comienzo a recordar-dijo mentalmente -

-que papi!-grito Yuki extendiéndole los brazos-

-el se acerco a rukia y sin pensarlo la beso no tiernamente si no intenso pero lindo- te quiero!-dijo recargando su frente en la de ella –

-rukia un poco sonrojada-…..ichigo…-

-siiii! Me guta! Cuando papis dan besos!... je je je….o..oooigan… mi pachurran!-grito el pequeño ya que ichigo nuevamente beso a rukia pero esta vez la abrazo con todo y niño en medio-….pa…papiii!-decía extendiendo sus brazos hasta que logro zafar a sus padres-….aaa poque…hacer eso! Casi me matan!-decía enojado-

-jm!...-dijo ichigo- siempre eres así de radioso!-le dijo revolviendo sus cabellos anaranjados-

-mmm veo que kurosaki-kun ya recordó?- dijo rukia en ese tonito tan especial-

-no del todo…-dijo – tal vez si alguien!- miro a su hijo- no hubiera interrumpido recordara mas- porque no llevamos a Yuki con mis hermanas de nuevo….-soltó de repente mirando sexymente a a rukia-

-kurosaki-kun…. Es una propuesta indecorosa- dijo la morena bajando a su hijo de la cama para ponerse de pie – eh kurosaki-kun-

-ichigo al darse cuanta de sus palabras se sonrojo y pensó- que demonios… -pero si la realidad era que lo desea… y no solo para "recordar" si no en verdad…. Y quería respuestas a porque tenia memoria fotográfica- …

-papi! Contesta!...-grito nuevamente-

-no lo dije deoquis rukia- se puso de pie y rasco su cabeza- amenos que la sra siga en su plan de diva-

- que te pasa … iidii…. Ichigo!.- se contuvo al recordar a su pequeño-….. diva… tu secretaria!

-mmmm…..- el pequeño yuki solo los miraba con una cara de molesto – iré po mi mochila-

***Bueno una vez entablada la travesía ichigo estaba frente a una camioneta Jeep roja con las llaves en la mano…**

-maldita sea tenia que olvidar como conducir también, solo recuerdo lo básico –pensó ichigo viendo las llaves en sus mano-

-y que … piensas que se abrirá sola?- dijo rukia con Yuki de la mano y viendo seria a ichigo-

- este y si tu manejas- le sonrió- en la mañana querías hacerlo no?- dijo extendiéndole las llaves-

-rukia con los ojitos brillosos-. Es enserio! Nunca sueles hacer eso! – le arrebato las llaves- wuaaa Yuki! Mami conduciraaa! –decía feliz cual niña chiquita y corrió a la camioneta entro y toco el clac son bajo el vidrio- vamos! Que esperan! Entren!-

-papi!... tas seguro que mami conducirá?- miro a hacia arriba para encontrarse con la mirada de su padre-

- no debo?- le pregunto ya un poco asustado por el rostro de su hijo y al ver lo emocionalmente histérica que estaba Rukia-…yu..Yuki espera…-dijo al ver que su hijo camino hacia la puerta

-ichigo lo sentó en su silla especial lo amarro , se sentó de copiloto- rukia … -dijo al verla- oye espera la camioneta es automática… demonios rukia quítate la llevare yo-

- uuuuu Kurosaki-kun que pena los motores están encendidos- rukia movió la palanca de velocidades de P a D-

-aaa rukiaaaaaaaaa! Cuidado con el posteee!- grito el ojimiel al estar saliendo del estacionamiento de los departamentos-

-no pasa nada!-dijo rukia girando bruscamente el volante-

-te lo dije papi!-soltó Yuki-

-bien ahora a casa del abuelo!-dijo muy efusiva rukia, pisando el acelerador-

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!-gritaron padre e hijo-

**Continuara…..**

Mmm no me convenció mucho jeje pero ya que ….gracias por leer y les prometo que pondré a mi hámster cerebral a correr mas la imaginación :P


	4. Carne asada

**Hola animalitos de la creación jjeje pues antes de que me vaya de puente les dejo un regalito … espero que les guste es el penúltimo capitulo ya jeje gracias GRACIAS muchas gracias por sus comentarios , favoritos etc… bueno sin mas que decirles aquí les dejo la continuación :P **

**RECUREDEN QUE BLEACH ES DE TITE KUBO.**

**Cap. IV "Carne asada" **

**Después de cruzar poquito menos de media ciudad ichigo logro recobrar su color natural y estando en un semáforo en rojo…**

-vamos rukia….-aun agarrado como gato de la puerta de la camioneta- .. deja que yo la lleve…-la miro.

-mm na! Además ya casi llegamos –le sonrió y al mismo tiempo acelero-

-ichigo giro un poco su cabeza para mirar a su hijo el cual estaba dormido cual ángel-se perece a ti cuando duerme-pensó en voz alta y la peli negra lo escucho-

-que tanto balbuceas ….jiii me estas criticando mal nacido!- le dijo volteándole con una mano la cara-

-rukiaaa! No sueltes el volante! Maldita sea!- le dijo algo histérico.

-no me grites!-tomo de nuevo con las dos mano-…wo mira ya llegamos- dijo esto a frenando cual camionero, si ichigo no trajera el cinturón se habría pegado con la repisa del la camioneta-

-demonios rukia! Quien carajos te enseño a conducir!

-ella apago el motor suspiro y lo miro- TU! – dijo eso ultimo y bajo para caminar hacia la puerta de trasera y tratar de bajar a Yuki-

-quedo mundo ante la respuesta y bajo también.- estas loca yo no manejo tan mal!-…mm creo- pensó – además….

-rukia lo interrumpió- ichigo!...-le señalo a su hijo-

-que?...-dijo confundido-

-como que animal! Pues bájalo! Ni modo que yo lo haga ….-cruzo los brazos tomo la mochila de Yuki y camino hacia la puerta-

*** Una vez con Yuki en abrazos Ichigo camino hacia la puerta de su casa, estando enfrente …**

-trago saliva- no se si esto será bueno…. Aparentemente no ha cambiado nada- decía mentalmente observando cada detalle de esta misma- ah!...- suspiro para terminar tocando la puerta que se abrió rápidamente-

-! QUE FELICIDAD! –sonó una voz que era imposible de olvidar para el pelinaranja- oh! Masaki! Nuestros hijos y nieto han regresado al nido!- decía abrazado a rukia, iba a seguir con su primogénito pero ichigo lo evadió entrando a la casa-

-oni-chan! Rukia-chan… que los trae de nuevo aca! Kiaaa Yuki-chan viene dormido-dijo la hermosa y ahora mas desarrollada Yuzu- dámelo- dijo tomándolo con cuidado de los brazos de su hermano para llevarlo al sillón-

-jeje pues ya vez tu hermanito que de repente!- dijo la oji índigo, pero otra voz familiar la interrumpió-

-mmmm Ichini… que cara tan horrenda tienes pareciera que no – interrupción-

-karin! Yuzu! Wuaa están tan….tan…..bueno …dejaron de ser unas niñas…-dijo al ver que efectivamente su independiente de su físico bien parecido , parecían mas maduras-

-agr! Que te pasa hijo mio!-solto el padre acercándose a ellos-

-creo que se golpeo la cabeza o algo asi, porque actúa raro desde en la mañana- dijo su esposa un poco enojada y camino hacia la mesa-

-mmmm…. Ichini…. Veo que nada de lo que planeaste te salió verdad- dijo pícaramente Karin-

-eh!-soltó el desmemorizado-

-que… que fue lo que planeo, porque solo le cuentas a Karin!.. yo soy tu padre! Ichigo- decía el viejo fingiendo lagrimas y gritando-

-Otosan! Shsss.. despertaras a Yuki!- le grito la pequeña rubia desde el sofá-…..wo…olvidalo …-finalizo al ver que Yuki abria sus ojos-

-mmm …-se escucho mientras el pequeño se estiraba después de su siesta – tiya! Dijo feliz abrasando a Yuzu-

-aaa Yuki-chan….perdona a el abuelo por despertarte-le dijo-

-….no dormía…tiya solo no quería paminar de la camioneta a la casa-dejo ver una sonrisa en su carita-

-maldito mocoso- dijo ichigo mentalmente al escuchar a su hijo-

-NIEEETOOO! MIO! SANGRE DE MI SANGRE! – se acerco al sofá y lo cargo efusivamente y Yuki reía feliz- dios! Gracias por darme un nieto tan hermoso!

-ichigo se acerco a rukia que se había sentado en la mesa- siempre es asi?- pregunto-

-en verdad estas empezando a asustarme- solto la morena seria, y coloco su mano derecha en su barbilla - ….

-ichigo se quedo un poco frio ante la reacción de la morena-…

-oigan! Se me ocurre algo!-dijo una de la tierna de las mellizas- porque no ahora que todos estamos en familia hacemos una parrillada!-dijo muy feliz-

-mm pues no estaría mal Ichini rara ves tiene los fines de semana libres- dijo la otra melliza-

-chiiii! Carne asada!- grito el pequeño en abrazos del abuelo- yo prento fuego!- dijo levantando la manita y su abuelo lo imito-

-excelente idea Yuzu!...mmm pero tendremos que ir al supermercado porque, -lo interrumpieron-

-si si, viejo… solo camina,- interrumpió Karin empujándolo a la puerta y dirigiéndole una miradita a Ichigo-.. vamos Yuzu… trae tu bolso –

-oni-chan no tardamos, ustedes pueden empezar por poner el carbón! ….-dijo la chica tomando su bolsa y caminando a la salida.

-Yuki te portas bien eh!- grito la morena-

-caro! Mami- decía el minimi diciendo adiós con una de sus manitas-

***Una vez que los demás desaparecieron de escena la morena se dirigió hacia la cocina saco un poco de jugo del refrigerador y emprendió camino a las escaleras pero el ojimiel la detuvo con un …**

-rukia a dónde vas?-

-giro para verlo- arriba que no vez- le contesto secamente y siguió su camino-

-jm! Haz lo que quieras maldita enana loca!- se levanto de su asiento y fue al patio para preparar el asador…. –

***Al estar acomodándolo su curiosidad lo estaba matando porque rukia se había subido y mas porque carajos estaba OTRA ves molesta…..se golpeo la cabeza levemente y miro melancólico su casa por dentro..**

- de verdad….necesito recordad urgentemente!-dijo en voz alta para si y entro a la casa- demonios – dijo al verse sus manos llenas de carbón- iré al baño- bueno su baño favorito estaba en la parte de arriba de la casa –

*** ya arriba después de lavarse las manos estaba frente a su cuarto que aun tenia su insignia con el numero 15 colgada, de repente coloco una sonrisa en su cara no dudo en abrir esa puerta ….parecía que su curiosidad por saber donde estaba rukia se había ido, bueno aun que no le era muy difícil adivinar donde estaba, entro al que recordaba que era su cuarto y nuevamente sonrió para si , lo analizo estaba justo como lo había "dejado" pensó…. Su guitarra aun estaba colgada en el mismo lugar, su escritorio seguía igual , incluso con algunos libros del instituto y otros de la universidad… se dirigió hacia la cama dispuesto a recostarse y quizá pudiera recordar o regresar a su tiempo .. cuando una puerta corrediza sonó haciendo que este girara.**

-rukia- fue lo único que logro decir antes de que la morena estuviera enfrente de el y lo aventara a la cama quedando sentado-

- ya me tienes harta!-dijo rukia en un tono de enojo pero sexymente-…harta ichigo…. –diciendo esto ultimo lo beso sin dejarle tiempo siquiera de poder contestar algo.

*** El pelinaranja capto el reclamo rápidamente, contestándole ese beso intenso que paso de dejarlo en shok a embriagarlo con esos labios que sabia que concia bastante bien, pasaron de estar el sentado y ella de pie a acostarse en la cama… esa cama que los conocía mejor que nadie ella estaba sentada ahora arriba de ichigo se detuvo un poco para tomar aire y poder mirar a su esposo…**

-y dime ….kurosaki-kun aun no recuerdas como llegamos a esto-dijo picara- o prefieres hacerlo como la primera vez allá-señalo el armario-

-ese tonito-…jm! No me provoques…. Rukia ….o-

-o que…-se agacho y acerco a su oído-….o que ichigo!...-

-maldita sea!-dijo esto girando fuertemente pero sin llegar a lo brusco a rukia-….enana!-solto y a su vez la beso—

***Ella solo levanto una ceja, hacia mucho que no escucha esa palabra de su boca, del beso pasaron a las caricias mutas las cuales ocasionaron que las ropas fueran desapareciendo poco a poco de los cuerpos de cada uno, ichigo parecía que recordaba muy bien como hacer que la oji indigo dijera sus incoherencias con frecuencia… y no solo ella estaba gozando el baile tan peculiar que los dos estaban "recordando" en esa cama tan llena de sentimientos, las palpitaciones de ambos estaba sincronizadas a la perfección. Ichigo no podía evitar besar esos labios que entre sollozos decían su nombre, sus pechos tan perfectos que ahora estaba un poco mas voluptuosos pero seguían siendo de su agrado cabían perfectamente en su palma de la mano que no perdía oportunidad para masajear y porque no saborearlos; pero ella también amaba los sonidos roncos que el despedía cada que ella apretaba con fuerza su parte baja mientras que el entraba y salía , a veces lenta y rápidamente ….**

-ichigo!...-decía su rukia que lo abrazaba fuertemente al sentir esa descarga que hacia que sus caderas dieran pequeñas palpitaciones rápidas-

-dios… rukia… estoy…a punto de…-le contesto el peli naranja con la poca cordura que le quedaba-

-…dentro… por… fa…-no puedo terminar la morena al sentir esa calidez dentro –

-rukia…-dijo el ojimiel, soltando un gemido ronco en su garganta-….rukia-volvió a decir a una vez descargada la arma mortal, se acerco a su rostro -… te.. te.. amo!-dijo esto ultimo para darle un beso de piquito en la boca-

-un poco agitada-yo también …. Te amo ….-lo abrazo por el cuello ya que el se recargo en su pecho-

***Cerrando sus ojos tan tranquilamente poco a poco la respiración de ambos estaba volviendo a la normalidad….pero la tranquilidad no les duro mucho … ya que …**

**Continuara…..**

**No me linchen jejeje …. Besos a todos .**


	5. Beso mortal

Hola! Pues acá regresando de las mini vacaciones, mmm pues espero que no me linchen jeje ya que este es el ultimo cap de mi loco fic jeje , ojala que les guste y si pss se vale :P amm muchas gracias por los comentarios y favoritos etc… no soy muy buena con los fic largos jiji les prometo que los próximos seras chicos … de nuevo gracias por leer.

RECUERDEN QUE BLEACH ES DEL SR. TITE KUBO.

**CAP V "Beso mortal"**

***Cerrando sus ojos tan tranquilamente poco a poco la respiración de ambos estaba volviendo a la normalidad….pero la tranquilidad no les duro mucho …**

**Unas voces le retumbaban en la cabeza al ojimiel no podía distinguir entre tanto grito…. Pensó en que el viejo sus hermanas y su hijo ya habían llegado; Intento abrir sus ojos pero algo le impedía ..trato nuevo pero nada, su oído empezó a hacerse mas agudo aclarando un poco las voces…. Una de ellas identifico de inmediato.**

_Ichigo….._

**Era obvio era la enana quien lo estaba llamando… nuevamente quiso abrir sus ojos ….solo que esta vez logro hacerlo, lentamente pudo abrirlos y distinguir una silueta un poco borrosa sentada en la orilla de su cama…**

Rukia…-dijo estirando su mano para tocarla quería asegurarse que era real.

-mmmm….-ella giro y le contesto con una sonrisa-…..sera mejor que bajemos a preparar las cosas o si no ….-ella guardo silencio al ver los ojos de su marido-

Rukia…. Como era antes de hoy?- soltó de golpe el ojimiel aun un poco adormecido, y tallándose los ojos-…quiero saber porque….-ella lo interrumpió.

-como que como eras?...pues así baka! Como siempre…-dijo rápidamente la morena- ya deja de hacer eso…..porque no despiertas ya Ichigo! Me preocupas!- dijo esto último y se levando de la cama para terminar de vestirse-

-que despierte?...-eso ultimo retumbo en su cabeza…- acaso estoy soñado?...porque hace unos momentos escuche varias voces….-dijo mentalmente viendo como rukia salía del cuarto- ..rukia espe…..ra…-dijo poniéndose de pie pero no logro terminar.

***sintió como todo se nublaba y sentía que era jalado por alguien, y nuevamente las voces estaban en su mente pero ahora eran un poco mas claras…al menos entendía lo que decían pero no las reconocía..**

_-si así es joven aparentemente de 24 años…. Si si señas particulares pelo naranja …y ojos marrón, se reporta inconsciente y grave….._

_-ok y la chica….-_

_-mmm uno o dos años menor que el ojos morados… pelo negro complexión delgada, se reporta estable aparentemente son pareja….venían juntos en el auto…cuando el camión se les …._

_-espera el chico se apellida Kurosaki.. no es ese el dueño de la clínica.._

_-o si, el que es amigo del director de hospital…entonces ya sabes a quien llamar_

_**-"**__que oigan….maldita sea ichigo! Despierta… cual choque…donde esta mi hijo que paso con… mi hijo ….rukia venia manejando__**…"-**__la mente del ojimiel estaba jugándole sucio ya no distinguía que demonios pasaba…las realidades estaban entrelazadas o el se estaba volviendo loco-_

***Un dolor intenso estaba en su pecho costándole un inmenso trabajo para respirar….gritaba pero sabia que no era escuchado….sintió que paso una eternidad para poder estabilizar su respiración, mientras que su mente estaba hecha un asco no podía poner en orden que demonios estaba pasando en que momento regreso o se perdió de su realidad.**

**Tenia miedo…..y su desesperación creciendo…cuando mágicamente sin pensarlo una luz le estaba calando en los ojos…era un brillo intenso blanco como las nubes…**

_-donde…estoy….-dijo y se escucho…eso quería decir que al fin había podido despertar-….que paso…-dijo tratando de sentarse para poder mirar mejor, le costo un poco de trabajo ya que algunos cables rodeaban su cabeza y otros su muñeca izquierda-…que es esto?..-dijo quitándose todo lo que estaba pegado a su cuerpo- donde están rukia y Yuki?- estaba exaltado-_

***busco al rededor para toparse con su enana echa bolita en una silla durmiendo con algunas venditas en el rostro **

_-rukia!...-la llamo-.. rukia! Despierta!_

_-mmm…-ella lentamente abrió los ojos- ah! ICHIGO!-se levanto de inmediato de la silla para estar enfrente de el- ichigo!... –dijo con la voz cortante- baka! Pensé que no despertarías nunca, tardaste demasiado…imbécil!-no puedo contenerse lo abrazo e ichigo sintió como los ojos de ella que estaban recargados en su pecho se humedecían-_

_-el contesto ese abrazo pero ahora estaba mas confundido que antes-….rukia…donde esta Yuki? Que paso…?_

_-Yuki?...otra vez ese nombre….-dijo aun abrazada_

_-ichigo…-se separo un poco-… no recuerdas nada…?- lo miro seria-_

_-que demonios paso rukia ¡!-estaba entrando en pánico-_

_-ella suspiro y tomándolo de las manos comenzó a explicar- después de que fuimos al cine dijiste que querías ir con ishida por….unos documentos para abrir el consultorio, te dije que esperamos porque la tormenta de nieve era intensa pero como siempre me ignoraste fuimos por eso y de regreso …..al departamento_

_***Flash back…**_

_**-quieres dejar de alegarme maldita sea! Que quieres que haga no puedo hacer que la nieve pare!- grito el oji miel con las manos en el volante-**_

_**-no me grites pedazo de escoria! Si te lo digo es porque no se ve nada!- dijo la acompañante-**_

_**-maldita sea rukia! Últimamente tu genio es peor! Que de costumbre!...si no fueras mi mujer te habría…-cayo al ver que la morena lo miro endemoniadamente enojada-**_

_**-que! Termina! Anda!...-dijo furica-**_

_**-que demonios! Ya ni se porque empezamos a discutir-dijo mirando de reojo hacia el camino y cambiando la velocidad del auto-**_

_**-jm!... al final Kurosaki-kun termina rindiéndose a ante Rukia-sama- dijo gloriosa ante el silesio el pelinaranaja-**_

_**-ichigo volteo, soltó una de su manos del volante para tomarle la barbilla a su copiloto- lamentablemente si enana!- dijo esto ultimo para jalarla hacia el y besarla tiernamente-**_

_***EL SONIDO DE UN CLACSON OCACIONO QUE SE SEPARARAN DE GOLPE.**_

_**-ichigo! Cuidado!-grito la oji indigo.**_

_***FUE LO ULTIMO QUE SE ESCUCHO ANTES DE QUE LA TORMENTA DE NIEVE SE INENCIFICARA Y MINUTOS DESPUES SOLO SE MIRARAN UNAS LUCES ROJAS Y AZULES …..**_

_***fin del flash back.**_

_-el beso mas mortal de mi vida- dijo por ultimo la morena seriamente fingiendo risa- que te tuvo 3 semanas inconsciente…. Una menos que cuando perdiste tus poderes. _

_-pero como es que….hubo un momento que nos vi, en mi cuarto- la miro aun confundido._

_-supongo que fue cuando despertaste momentáneamente…..después….caíste inconsciente…..de nuevo,….-agacho la mirada-_

_-entonces ….todo lo que….mi hijo….tu el viejo Yuzu y karin?-se toco la frente_

_-tu hijo?... ya lo sabias?...-soltó sorprendida la morena-…_

_-que?... rukia no se que demonios, si fue un sueño te juro que fue lo mas real que esto…-tapo su cara con sus manos y nuevamente miro su anillo de matrimonio y sonrió- al menos esto es verdad…..ya!…-cual casete en reversa sus memorias regresaron de golpe al menos hasta el momento en el que beso mortalmente a rukia,- perdóname…_

_-que, no digas eso la que ocasiono todo esto fui yo- decía de nuevo con la voz cortante-… casi los pierdo a los dos….-tomo fuerte mente aun mas la mano de su ichigo-_

_-los dos…-bingo… ichigo capto -…rukia…. No fue culpa de nadie, los accidentes pasan, ….- se acerco a ella -… oye.. Cuando dices los dos te refieres a …-la miro de frente toco su mejilla que tenía una pequeña lagrima… corriendo –_

_-si….-asintió-… tendremos un bebe- dijo llorando y riendo al mismo tiempo- quería decírtelo cuando rezáramos ….pero..-el la interrumpió_

_-shsss…gracias!—la abrazo-…Ancio el momento en el que te pediré otro bebe- dijo el ojimiel-_

_-….primero deja que nazca este baka!- dijo ya tranquila y le dio un leve golpe en el abdomen-_

_-hey!... que no ves que estoy mal herido… -fingió dolor el marido- …pero prométeme algo…-dijo serio-_

_-mmm que kurosaki-kun?...- dijo coquetamente-_

_-de ninguna manera le pondrás Byakuya….esta claro!... se llamara Yuki-dijo en tono de orden-_

_-agaarr…. Pero que te pasa?... –alego-_

_-shshs shsss shsss….e dicho!...-culmino su orden con un beso de piquito-_

_-…..esta bien …sera Yuki….-le sonrio-_

"_Yuki como la nieve que nos separo, para mostrarme que no me equivoque en pedirte aquel día que fueras mi esposa, y aunque no se si será exactamente como imagine, soñé o alucine….. de algo estoy seguro rukia… será maravilloso vivir y ahora si recordar y jamás olvidar como es que veo a mi familia crecer….y lo mas importante saber que esos hermosos ojos seguirán siendo mios"_

FIN.

**Gracias! No me critiquen tan duro ajajaja… na no se crean son libres de poner lo que gusten besos :3**


End file.
